The Life of a Hero
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: The Life of a hero is never easy. Robin and Speedy both know this, but they try to have semi-normal life. What happens when Speedy's life is put in danger? What lengths with Robin go to, to ensure he survives. Will Robin be able to handle the challenges presented to all heroes? Can he give up everything for the love of his life?


**The Life of a Hero**

 **Chapter 1: Questions left Unanswered**

Dick Grayson smiled as he followed his boyfriend, Roy Harper, through the park. He smiled as he realized most of their date either started here or ended here. Roy had taken him out to dinner and a movie and now they were going for a walk through the park.

The pair had been dating for over a year now. The last year had been quite a ride for both of them. Dick was just glad that they had survived it together. Especially after their big fight on their one year anniversary. He had thought that that was the end for them, but they survived. They survived telling Bruce and Ollie about their relationship. They had survived one year together. Dick could not wait for another.

Dick and Roy had worked through a lot over their time together. They hadn't had much time together either. They were always busy keeping up appearances. Dick Grayson was more than just Bruce Wayne's ward. He was Robin the boy wonder. He was Batman's former sidekick and now the leader of the Teen Titans. Roy Harper on the other hand was Speedy, the amazing archer of the Titans East of Steel City.

Being superheroes left the two no time to really relax. They were always on call and always putting others before their own needs. Once in awhile though, it was nice to relax and enjoy the small things.

"Roy this night has been amazing," Dick said as they walked along.

"Only the best for my Robbie," Roy teased. Dick blushed at the use of one of the many nicknames Roy had given him.

"Well, this night was amazing, thank you," Dick said again a smile plastered on his face. He couldn't stop smiling no matter how hard he tried.

"Dick," Roy said grabbing Dick's hand and stopping him in his tracks. Dick smiled and turned to look at Roy. He could ever get enough of looking into those green eyes.

"Yes Roy," Dick said. Roy bit his lip and led Dick off the path to a small wooded area. He needed to do this now while he still had the chance. If he hesitated he would never do it.

"We've been dating for just over a year now," Roy stated slowly.

"Yeah," Dick said urging him to continue. He wondered where Roy was going with this. He had a small idea but couldn't be sure. He wanted Roy to say it.

"Well, I know that I love you, and there's something I wanna say," he said gathering his courage before he lost it again. He had to do this.

"What?" Robin asked curiously. He wanted to see where this was going.

"Well, Dick I know that this last year with you has been amazing and I know I want to spend the rest if my life with you," he said.

"Roy," Dick said slowly as he looked at the archer. This was it, he was going to ask him.

"Dick I love you and I want to ask you something," he said.

"Go ahead," Dick said knowing the question. He wasn't sure of what his answer would be. He loved Roy with all his heart. There was no question there. He wanted to be with him as well, but were they ready for this? Dick knew how he felt, but he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted. He loved Roy and wanted to be with him, but this was a big step and Roy knew that.

"Richard John Grayson," Roy said as he got down on one knee. It was now or never, he had to do this. Dick smiled slightly and nodded for him to continue. He would come up with an answer eventually. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me," he said as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He opened the box and Dick gasped. Inside was a ring. It was a simple gold and silver band. It had two grooves in it they went all the way around making it look like three rings squished together. The outside rings were gold while the middle was silver.

Dick looked at the ring and then at Roy. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure yet about what he wanted. This all seemed so sudden. "Speed," he said, "I-I don't know what to say," he said slowly.

"Yes would be nice," Roy said biting his lip.

"This is so sudden," he said as he looked from the ring to Roy and back. He wanted the ring, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for marriage yet. This was Roy though, the man he loved.

"Come on Dick it's a simple answer," Roy said. Dick opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by his communicator going off. He moved to grab it. Roy quickly grabbed his hand stopping him. Dick looked at him pleadingly.

"Ignore it," Roy said quickly. He wanted an answer. He knew this was it, it was now or never.

"I told them only to call in an emergency," Dick said as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Report," he said going into hero mode. Roy knew he wasn't going to get an answer now that he has back in hero mode. He hated when Robin did this it meant he was no longer his boyfriend he was just his teammate again.

"It's Slade again," Raven said, "we're gonna need your guys' help," she said almost as if she didn't want to be doing this.

"Aren't the Titans East helping," Robin asked. He didn't want to go. This night had been going so well.

"Yes but we need your help," Raven said. There was a boom in the background. The communicator fell to the ground. Raven managed to snatch it back, "Hurry!"

Robin looked to Roy apologetically. He hated to do this, but they were needed. "Let me think about it and I'll let you know later tonight," Robin said, "but right now we have to get to the others."

"I'll hold you to that," Speedy said as he and Robin started down the path to Robin's bike.

* * *

Robin and Speedy arrived at Slade's new hide out where a battle was raging. They quickly joined in fighting the others Slade bots. Robin took his bow staff put and started fighting. Speedy quickly started firing arrows at the bots. The others took notice of the two.

"Took you long enough," Raven yelled as she threw three bots away from her. She moved on to help Beast Boy who was being over powered.

"We got held up," Robin said as he knocked the head off a bot.

"We're here now," Speedy said as he pulled a exploding arrow from his quiver. He aimed it at a few bots and they exploded. He quickly pulled another arrow.

"Robin, it's so nice of you to join us," Slade said from behind them.

Robin and Speedy both whipped around. There was Slade standing only a few feet away. Robin held his bow staff out ready to attack. Speedy pulled an arrow out and drew it back, poised to attack.

"What do you want this time Slade," Robin asked he stood ready to attack.

"I am done playing games Robin," Slade said. He lifted his arm and Robin and Speedy noticed the gun for the first time. Robin took a small step back, but held his ground. He was serious this time. He really was done playing games. What did Slade want with him.

"Robin," Raven yelled as she was starting to get over powered by the bots like everyone else.

Raven and Beast Boy were greatly out numbered. Cyborg was backed into a corner and he seemed to be running out of power. Bumble Bee, the twins, and Aqualad were holding their own, but they couldn't hold on forever. Kid Flash and Jinx; who had joined the Titans East recently, were having trouble as well. It seemed everyone was at their end almost.

"Speedy go help them," Robin said lowly. He could handle Slade on his own.

"I'm not leaving you alone with this maniac," Speedy said not moving an inch, his arrow still aimed at Slade.

"I can handle this myself go help the others," Robin said.

"No," Speedy said.

"That is an order," Robin said.

"I don't take orders very well and you know that," Speedy said not moving an inch.

"This is really very touching but all I want is Robin," Slade said. Speedy looked at Robin. He wasn't going anywhere.

-The Life of a Hero-

Meanwhile Raven managed to free herself from some bots. She took a breath and turned around. She saw Beast Boy as he transformed into a T-Rex and destroyed several bots. Using her powers she destroyed the rest around him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said after he transformed back into his human form. He fell to his knees exhausted. "Go help the others I'll be fine," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded and stood up.

There was a gun shot followed by an explosion. Raven turned around to look for the source. Every one was looking around. Raven finally saw the source. Her heart jumped in her chest and she chocked on her breath. She felt an overwhelming pain in her chest, like her heart had been ripped out. She couldn't breathe. All she could hear was her own heart pounding.

-The Life of a Hero-

Robin stood there watching Slade. He was waiting for him to make a move. Robin knew one wrong move and it could all end. All Slade had to do was pull the trigger. It was only a matter of time.

"Come quietly and I'll leave your friends alone," Slade said slowly.

"Never," Robin said. He didn't care what this man wanted with him, he was never going to make that mistake again. He was never going to go with this man.

"Then you leave me no choice," Slade said. He turned his gun to Robin and pulled the trigger.

There was a bang and Robin froze as he thought about his parents being shot. Robin saw an arrow whizz past his head. Everything seemed to slow down he heard Speedy shout and push him aside. Robin stared in horror as Speedy fell to the ground. Robin saw a red stain forming on his chest. He felt like his heart h been ripped out. Robin fell to his knees next to the archer. Everything seemed to slow down and all he could hear was the thump of his heart.

 **So this is taken from my series of one shots Adventures of an Archer and a Bird. I am making this into a story of it's own. This is still a part of the universe. So if you'd like more Speedin head over there and check it out. I am working on editing that fic and fixing errors there. Just an intro for now. The next chapter will be longer I hope and go more into the details of Robin and Speedy and everything else. I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
